


The hunt in Valaquia

by Nyxth3hunt3r



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, alternative universe, of my another work PDTM
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxth3hunt3r/pseuds/Nyxth3hunt3r
Summary: Una historia What if...? de "Protegenos de todo mal". Es decir "The hunt in Valaquia" es la version cruda de "Protegenos de todo mal"Debido al cambio de acontecimientos, Vladimir, Wesh y mas personajes no aparecerán en esta historia pero existirán (con vidas normales):
Relationships: OC/OC





	1. Chapter 1

Uno y dos, uno y dos, uno y dos... era como un mantra para ella. Uno y dos, uno y dos... miraba directamente al hombre debajo de ella. Uno y dos, uno y dos, lo miraba directo a sus ojos "Oh Adam~"... Uno y dos, uno y dos,- Oh mi amado hermano~-dijo en tono meloso la muchacha.  
-Mi adorado, odiado, putrefacto hermano-hablo con asco e ira Selene quien aun se le seguia clavando el cuchillo en su cuerpo- Una rata traidora y avariciosa- ira aumentaba con cada pensamiento que tenia y se libera de el con cada apuñalada- Un traidor en carne y hueso- "Y ahora..." pensó la chica "solo un cuerpo inerte a pudrirse por completo".  
-Cierto, mi pequeño pajarito- Selene se helo por completo al escuchar aquella voz... era la voz de un hombre muerto, un hombre que ella asesino no hace mas de tres semanas- Tu hermano era un traidor, cierto, al igual que tu padre quien sin querer sentencio a su varon favorito y a ti, mi pequeño raton, a esta horrible situación- Selene respiro profundo y miro hacia arriba con todo el coraje que pudo pero aun con miedo en sus ojos:... Argbá le sonreía, Argbá esta vivo.  
-¿Como...? Es imposible- Selene retrocedía para alejarse de el ya que los hombres muertos no caminan ni hablan... especialmente si les cortaste la garganta y luego lo amarraste con una cuerda en el cuello y lo tiraste de la ventana para que su cabeza se desprendiera con violencia de su cuerpo.  
-Imposible para un mortal, posible para un semidiós- Argbá se acercaba con paso seguro a Selene quien apenas se había percatado que había dejado el cuchillo en el abdomen de Adam- Aunque amaría volverte a encadenar y seguir todas y cada una de mis ordenes...- rio en lo bajo aquel ser al imaginarse a su adorado pajarito encadenada, inmóvil, y con una mirada sin vida, sin esperanza-...por desgracia eso no me trajo aquí...-Selene estaba en esquina de la habitación de Adam mirando con horror puro a Argbá- ¿Que es lo mas que deseas en tu corazón?-.  
-Morir- lloro con fuerza Selene quien estaba harta de todo. Estaba harta que en su niñez su madre les haya dejado a sus hermanos y a ella. Estaba harta de vivir de la apariencia y la rigurosa forma de su padre. Estaba harta de sentir el odio que la consumía a pesar de haber realizado su venganza. Estaba harta de Argbá quien la había comprado en el mercado de esclavos. No quería volver con el- Solo quiero morir-.  
Argbá se acerco y tomo el rostro de la chica quien es su rostro se veía lamentable y destrozada "Un bello cuadro, hermoso sin duda" pensó mientras una pequeña sonrisa retorcida nacía en su rostro "Y un deseo perfecto".  
-Si... después de lo que hiciste eso es lo justo- beso la frente de la chica y le susurro- Que noche tan horrible para tener una maldición-En la cara de Selene había confusion absoluta- Yo, Argbá, hijo de Argbáktu, dios de la traición, te maldigo con la inmortalidad... pagando así la traición con la traición- Selene no entendía nada ¿La inmortalidad es una maldición? Tras pensarlo unos segundos la respuesta llego como rayo: Si. Ella deseaba morir y ahora nunca podría y esto la consumiría eternamente- Y por capricho mio... juventud eterna- La chica le miro confundida... ¿De verdad eso era una maldición? Bueno para ser justos Selene pensaba que Argbá era un imbécil pero no tanto- Después de todo, mi pajarito debe lucir bien para la eternidad que le espera en su jaula- Argbá la agarro del cabello y la hizo levantarse para llevársela consigo de vuelta a la jaula de la cual había escapado pero Selene logro librarse y saltar por la ventana cayendo sobre la mesa de cristal, creando así un enorme escandalo.  
-¿Que fue eso?- se escuchaban los murmuros y voces distantes, efecto ocasionado por el golpe en la cabeza, Selene con todas sus fuerzas se levanto y comenzó alejarse del lugar lo mas rápido que podia y no voltio atrás hasta que escucho el desgarrador grito de su 'madre' y padre- ¡ADAM!- Selene, habiendo llegado al portón de su antigua casa, se preguntaba si su 'madre' habrá llorado por ella cuando Adam decidió venderla en Europa... "¡Ja!" pensó con enojo y sorna "Esa perra debió haberse alegrado cuando se entero". -¡TU!- La chica miro desde la ventana de la habitación de la cual se había lanzado-¡Maldita sea la hora en te concebí!- grito su padre con dolor en su voz y ojos- ¡Te maldigo Selene! ¡Te maldigo por la eternidad! ¡Te maldigo con ir al infierno!-.  
-¡PERFECTO IMBECIL!- grito la chica a su padre- ¡ASI TE VERE SUFRIR Y PUDRIRTE AHI CON LA ZORRA DE TU ESPOSA Y CON EL ASQUEROSO DE MI HERMANO!- bramo furiosa y con una sonrisa maliciosa pero también cargada de enojo- ¡TE MALDIGO PADRE! ¡TE MALDIGO CON VER A TODOS TUS HIJOS MORIR Y NUNCA PODER ENMENDAR ALGO CON ELLOS!-.

-¿Selene?- la pequeña Gala solo podia observar como el espectro de su hermana, una sombra de Selene ClockVida, se marchaba por la puerta principal-¿Que has hecho?- le lloro Gala a su madre- Mira lo que hiciste mama- Su madre solo seguia abrazando el cuerpo inerte de Adam, su hijastro y amante, llorando sin consuelo- tu traición y malas intenciones trajeron la ruina a esta familia...- Gala se fue corriendo a su habitación y lloro sin control.

-Prometiste que nada nos separaría- grito Annette, la madre de Gala- Que el y yo solo debíamos entregarte a una de sus hermanas y lo hicimos- Argbá miro su reloj de bolsillo, eran las 3:03 am, ignorando el berrinche de Annette- ¡Mentiste!-.  
-No, Annette, tu no entiendes como mi trabajo funciona- dijo Argbá con una simple sonrisa y mirándola- Ustedes traicionaron a Selene... y su traición fue pagada con la misma moneda-.

"Pues la traición se paga con traición"


	2. Sketches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ideas random sobre mi historia paralela de "Protegenos de todo mal"

Personajes (nada mas para este cap):   
-Selene LugarDeath (antes Selene ClockVida) (Cece, Sele, Moon, Chele, Zelen o "Doncella" por parte de los demás)  
-Silvain Belmont (A veces solo Belmont, orgulloso de su nombre y apellido)  
-Gerard G. Van Helsing (Antes Remi Miguel Van Helsing pero se lo cambio a los 13)  
-D. Velkan Blade (mas tarde se cambia a Lucard Dhampir entre los "20")  
-Edgar Brewster (quien Selene le pone Alan Corvus por pedido del niño de 7 años, a los 10 se lo cambio. )  
-Trevor Bjomolf NoctVenom (Treffy, Trev u T-bear por parte de Selene)  
\- Vlad Draculea, Vlad III, Vlad Tepes o Dracula  
\- Radu Draculea o Radu el Hermoso

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dracula: "¿Intentando escapar?"  
Selene:"..Noo... estoy practicando... alpinismo"  
Dracula: "¿En la noche?"  
Selene: "Si, estoy practicando alpinismo nocturno, te lo recomiendo es saludable"  
Dracula: "Mmm ya"  
Selene: "...No te la creíste ¿verdad?"  
Dracula: "Ni un poco"  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Gerard (Remi 9 años):"Sele ¿Quién es?"  
Selene: "El es Silvain y se va quedar con nosotros un tiempo. Se un buen niño Remi y cuida a Silvain mientras yo voy a... platicar con los puños con un monje"-se va-  
Silvain(8 años): "¿Como se platica con los puños, Remi?"  
Gerard (Remi 9 años): "Usualmente se cierra el puño y gritas palabras raras con mucho enojo"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dracula: "Tengan cuidado al abrir las puertas, a mis novias no les gusta ser molestadas por niños"  
Trevor: "Em ¿No querrás decir novia?"  
Dracula: "Se lo que dije"  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gerard (17 años): "No puedo creer que Dracula tenga 3 novias"  
Velkan (14 años): "Nosotros solo tenemos a Selene...esperen ¿que es una novia?"  
Silvain (16 años): "Algo que por nuestro oficio nunca conoceremos"  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Edgar (9 años): "Ustedes dos aléjense de mi novia"  
Dracula: "¿De que esta hablando, Trevor? ¿Acaso es una imaginaria?"  
Trevor: "Se refiere a Selene. Niño, Selene es muy grande para ti"  
Edgar (9 años): "Y tu eres un gigantesco oso alcohólico agresivo y el un gran mosquito con forma de hombre aburrido"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Verona:...  
Monica:....  
Solina:.....  
Aleera:....  
Michaela:....  
Valerie:......  
Marishka:...  
Florina:...  
Lucy:....  
Mina:....  
Barbara:....  
Cnaejna:....  
Jusztina:....  
Lisa:....  
Elizabetha:".... ¿Que tal Selene? Es un gusto volverte a ver"  
Selene: "De todos los cuartos a los que puede entrar en este estado de ebriedad...*hip* Este tuvo que ser"  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Trevor: "¿Quieres dejar de reírte por favor? Esto es serio"  
Selene: "¿El que un niño les haya insultado?"  
Dracula: "Es obvio que alguien que es demasiado terco y falto de educación malcrió a ese niño"-señala a Trevor-  
Trevor: "Te llamo terca e inculta"  
Dracula: "¿Que?"  
Selene:" Si, ya me di cuenta"  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Edgar (9 años): "Mira Selene lo que me dieron estas señoras"  
Selene: "¡Niño, alejate de eso inmediatamente!"  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Silvain (14 años): "Selene ¿Dónde vamos a dormir?"  
Gerard (15 años): "Si, los 4 llevamos caminando horas. ¡Quiero descansar!"  
Velkan (12 años): "Si doy un paso mas moriré"  
Selene: Belmont, prepara la pala. Gerard tu sera el cura  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Trevor: "¡Llevas a un bastardo vampiro contigo!"  
Selene: "Velkan es mitad humano y mitad vampiro. Pero si, si sigue siendo un bastardo"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Trevor: "Ten, tomátela entera"- le pasa un frasco-  
Selene:-se lo bebe todo- "¿Para que es?"  
Trevor:-se toma dos- "Ahorita los sabremos"  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cautivos en uno de los cuartos de la morada de Radu  
Dracula: "Nuestro rescate depende los niños y las chicas"  
Trevor: "Bien, los niños saben pelear muy bien y tus novias son monstruos sobrehumanos"  
Selene: "... Estamos RE-JO-DI-DOS"  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
5 horas cautivos  
Selene: "¿Que creen que haga Radu con nosotros?"  
Dracula: "Matarnos o torturarnos, esclavizarnos tal vez"  
Trevor: "Dejarnos aquí con un vampiro hambriento o dejar que la locura e irritación nos domine y nos despedacemos entre nosotros"  
Selene: "..... Y por una vez que quería escuchar algo bonito de ustedes dos y me salen con esto"  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
14 horas cautivos pero alimentados  
Dracula:"....."  
Trevor: "....."  
Selene: "¿Y si hacemos un trio? Si voy a morir por lo menos quiero saber que se siente"  
Dracula:"... Ya que"  
Trevor:".... por mi bien mientras que no me convierta en vampiro"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aleera: "Te he visto pasar el rato con Dracula"-apunta con un arma-  
Selene:"Aleera, no es lo que tu crees"  
Aleera: "No voy a dudar, perra"  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Selene: "Deberías salir y viajar"  
Dracula: "¿Por que debería?"  
Selene: "Para conocer nuevos paisajes y nuevas ideas..."  
Dracula: "Mmm lo pensare, mi doncella"  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Selene: "LugarDeath y NoctVenom... suena bien"  
Trevor: "Suena genial"  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Espero que comenten para saber que opinan de estos sketches (y los personajes)  
datos curiosos  
Belmont, Brewster y Van Helsing son apellidos de caza vampiros (Videojuego, Película y Libro)  
todas las novias mencionadas son nombres de las tres novias de Dracula en sus diferentes adaptaciones (excepto en la de 1978 (creo que era esa) en la que no reciben nombre y puse los nombres de las actrices), las dos esposas de Dracula en Castlevania y las dos esposas reales de Vlad tepes.  
El apellido de Selene (de esta dimension) es opuesto al de la Selene de "Protegenos de todo mal" ya que nos solo tiene un significado opuesto (ClockVida= Reloj de Vida y LugarDeath= Lugar de muerte) sino que también las partes en ingles y español de los apellidos cambian de posición.  
El nombre de Gerard salió del hombre que inspiro a el personaje de Van Helsing.  
El orden cronológico de esta historia es:  
Selene se convierte en cazadora de monstruos  
Selene "conoce" a Dracula  
Selene esta un tiempo en el castillo de Dracula  
Selene vuelve a ser una solitaria cazadora  
Selene conoce a Trevor y viajan y trabajan juntos por un tiempo hasta que se separan  
Selene encuentra a Remi (Gerard) y no puede deshacerse de el por lo cual se lo queda  
Un año después pasa lo mismo con Silvain.  
Dos meses después los mismo con Velkan  
Un año después lo mismo con Edgar  
2 años después pasan lo de los sketches.

Selene con sus "niños" es una combinación de Mami Mafia+Jotaro parte 4+Batman+Lisa Lisa pero con ganas de estrangular a un wey ancestral y tanto alcohólica


End file.
